1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film device.
2. Related Background Art
As electronic devices have been reducing their sizes, demands for smaller sizes and higher functions have also been becoming stronger for electronic components used therein. These demands have similarly been placed on devices such as multilayer ceramic capacitors which are passive components. In particular, demands for thinning them have been increasing because of their mode of usage. Therefore; thin-film multilayer capacitors in which dielectric layers and inner electrode layers mounted on base substrates are thinned to several hundred nanometers or less per layer by thin-film technologies have come into use in place of ceramic capacitors which are hard to thin. Various methods for making a thin-film multilayer capacitor have been studied, known examples of which include those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2000-124056 and 2004-235360.